Amu's Surprise
by RoyaisAwesome
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are happily married. One day Ikuto has some business to attend to when a man who worked with his father drops him a tip. He doesn't take his phone, so he and Amu have no way to communicate. He's gone for a long time, and when he comes back, Amu has a surprise for him. (rated T JIC).


**AN:** This is my first story so plz don't judge...

Amu: You'll do fine.

Ikuto: I better enjoy this

Royai: You will

Ikuto: RoyaisAwesome does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

Amu sighed, she and Ikuto have been married for a year now and she couldn't have been happier. Everything about her life was perfect, well except for the fact that Ikuto loved to kiss her. He'd kiss her any chance he'd get. She and Ikuto were sitting at home when the phone began to ring.

Ikuto P.O.V.

I got up and answered the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Ikuto? I'm Sokoro Hotashi, I'm a friend of your father. I've heard you've been searching for him, I have some information that could be useful to you. But I can't talk over the phone, you'd have to come to England ASAP, I am busy." The man on the other side of the line replied.

"I'll jump on a plane tomorrow." I replied, every now and then Ikuto would head out to look for his father, but he wasn't always gone long. I hung up to phone and turned around to see Amu looking at me.

"Get a clue about your father?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I snaked my arms around her, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, I might be gone a little longer than usual, you'll be fine right?"

"Of course, just make sure to come back." She laughed as I started to kiss her neck.

* * *

Amu P.O.V.

I kissed Ikuto goodbye at security as stood there watching him leave until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed, I was sad to watch him go but I knew he'd be back soon.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

It was cold inside the house, so Amu had a blanket wrapped over her while sitting on the couch. Ikuto had been gone for 8 months now, she had already started to get worried. Amu looked down and ran her hand up and down her now much larger stomach. She hoped nothing had happened to Ikuto so she could give him the wonderful news.

Amu P.O.V.

I looked outside to see the snow, I shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around me. All of a sudden, I heard the door unlock and open, I looked over and Ikuto stepped inside the house.

"Ikuto!" I cried, but I didn't get up, it was to hard in my condition.

"Hey." He replied cooly.

"That's all you have to say, 'hey'? You've been gone for 8 months, where have you been?" I asked.

"Looking for my father, who I found, he's traveling the world, I'm glad we got to talk." He replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down with me.

"That's great!" I said as he sat down. He grabbed one side of the blanket and pulled it over him, but his eyes were closed so he didn't notice my large tummy.

Ikuto P.O.V.

"He's very nice, he apologized for leaving me and Utau, he said he had his reasons but he didn't tell me them." I explained, "He asked me if I wanted to travel with him but I told him I had someone waiting for me to come home." As I said this I wrapped my hand around Amu's waist and rested it on her large stomach. "Wait, large?" I thought. I looked at Amu to see her smiling, I pulled the blanket away to see that she was going to have a baby.

Amu P.O.V.

I watched as Ikuto pulled away the blanket, his face was priceless, he just stared at me in total shock.

"When... when did you..." Was all he managed to get out.

"The night before you left, remember?" I answered. Me and Ikuto decided to have a night of love before he left, "That was the night I conceived." Ikuto stared at me for another minute before smiling. The next thing he did was, well... I can't explain it, but he hugged me around the waist and started nuzzling my tummy which made me laugh.

"Oh, is my little Strawberry ticklish?" He asked, as he continued to use his nose to tickle me.

"Stop it!" I managed between gasps.

"Tch," He stopped and looked at my stomach again, then he said, "well, now that I look at you, you aren't really a little strawberry anymore, you're more like a fa-" I cut him by grabbing his ear and making him look me in the eyes.

"Careful now," I said in a sweet voice, "you wouldn't want to trigger one of my mood swings would you?" My voice was sweet but my eyes were telling him, "call me fat, I DARE you." He laughed nervously knowing full well what I could do.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

3 weeks later, Amu and Ikuto's first daughter had been born, her name: Diamond, Dia for short.

* * *

Many years later:

Amu and Ikuto watched their children play board games in the living room, Dia (10 years old), the eldest, Yoru (9 years), Ran and Miki (both 6), and Su (4 years). All of their children had guardian characters. Dia was very smart for her age and wanted to become a technician, Yoru wanted to be a cat ninja, Ran a professional wrestler, Miki a digital artist, and Su a maid who would work in a mansion.

Yoru got up from the board game and walked over to his parents, "Mom, dad, can I have a brother?" He asked. The question surprised his parents but Ikuto got over the shock faster.

"Of course!" He replied happily and looked at Amu.

"What?" Amu quickly replied as she looked at Ikuto. "Isn't Daichi good enough?"

"Cousins are different, besides, I don't see him as much since his mom is a famous singer and his dad is a famous soccer player. Also, he has to look after his twin sisters Iru and Eru."

"Either way, the answer is no." Amu said.

"Please?" Ikuto and Yoru both asked while giving Amu kitty eyes.

"I'll think about it" Amu finally said.

"Yay!" Yoru cried.

It was never a dull moment in the Tsukiyomi house.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks so much for reading! There was a KukaixUtau at the end there.

Amu: *blushing*

Ikuto: *smirks* R&R


End file.
